tynonguidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Basics
''HUD/Screen Description HUD Stands for Heads Up Display. This is all the information on the screen. I have numbered the parts of the picture below and I will explain in detail what each is and their functions. Name Bar 1. This is your name bar. Obviously it shows your name but it shows some other vital information as well. To the upper left of your portrait (where is says 20) is your current level. Under that where you see the water symbol is your realm. There are 5 realms in each server; the water realm, fire realm, forest realm, light realm, and dark realm. Beside that you will see a golden coin and a number next to it, this shows how many coins you have. Coins are used for buying runes and upgrading your equipment. Under that shows your credits. These are used to upgrade your talents, get hero's in the Heaven Tavern (will talk about this later) and get boosts for some events I will talk about in another guide. Next to that is a diamond. These are your gems. Gems are very valuable and can buy you a lot of things. Gems are rare to find, but you can get them from many places in the game, or you can buy them with real money. Under the gems is your Reputation, this will be talked about in the PvP section of the guide. Last, the orange bar under everything is your stamina. Stamina is used for general questing, killing monsters, fighting in the Heroic Realm, and gaining access to the Cretan Labyrinth, and those icons under the bar are buffs you can obtain in the game. Arena 2. The arena is the PvP (Player vs Player) part of Tynon. This is where you can fight other players and rank up until you are number 1! This is a big topic in itself and will have its own section later on. Upgrades ''' '' 3. This is where you can see your power (how strong you are), and your queue's for both talents and Blacksmith. In this picture I had all queue's ready, but usually there will be numbers here displaying the cool-down until your next upgrade. You can speed these cool-downs up by using Gems. Every 2 hours will cost one gem (note that for some reason you have to wait for 1 minute after it hits the 2 hour mark for it to cost 1 gem; for example, 2 hours you would have to wait until 1:59, 4 hours would have to wait until 3:59 etc... I don't know why the game does this) Chat 4. This is your chat box. You can communicate with others in your realm, guild, or in private. You will see where it says realm next to the place you type, when you click this it will give you the option of Realm, Guild, Private, and World. This is one way to talk to different people. The other way is to click the filter tabs, All, Realm, Guild and Private. In the all chat obviously you can see all of the chat, in realm you can only see realm chat, in guild only guild chat, and in private, only private chat. Note that world chat can only be used when you have the item "speaker" in your inventory. World chat will display across everyone's screen in your server (not realm, but server.. all 5 of the realms) so it allows someone from dark realm to talk to people in water realm for example. You get speakers from various places in the game, or you can buy them for 5 gems.. but the speaker is otherwise a useless item. Action Icons 5. These are your action icons. They allow you to do various things from looking at your hero's stats to upgrading your hero's, equipment, talents, and runes. You can also track your ranking, your friends, your guild, or go out to battle. I will open a separate page for these, there is a lot of information. Reminder Pop-up 6. This will show you reminders, such as when your blacksmith is available, your talent is available, or an event is starting. Battle Icons 7. These icons are similar to the Action icons except they revolve around more of the fighting of the game, and the rewards you can get. Like the Action icons, there is a lot of information revolving around these icons and I will open a separate page for these. Mini-Map 8. The mini-map shows you where in the world you are. The name of the area you are currently in is displayed above the mini map. On the right of the map you will see an envelope, click this button and it will take you to your messages/attacks and revenges. Under that is your map icon, this will open a full-screen world map for you. The eye underneath that is very important, clicking this will enable and disable the ability to see other players in cities and events. This is huge for some events, and for those who have slower computers. The mute button is under that, and finally the server time is displayed at the bottom of the mini-map. Quests''' 9. Finally, these are your quests. you can click them to auto move to them. There are some 'side quests' there that will appear once you unlock them. When you complete them, you will be able to claim them in this area. Stamina Stamina is a very important part of the game. Stamina is used for completing quests, killing monsters, defeating Heroic bosses, auto levelup, and exploring the cretan labyrinth. When you run out of stamina, you can do one of the following. You can spend 20 gems for 25 stamina, however this is not a good way to spend your gems, so unless you have a very specific reason to do it, do not ever spend gems on stamina. The other way to gain stamina is to simply wait 10 minutes for 1 stamina. Coins Coins are also very important in Tynon. You use coins to buy your starting gear, upgrade your gear in the blacksmith, or pray in the rune temple for powerful runes to increase your heroes power. You gain coins from selling items you have in your inventory (make sure you don"t need the items your selling or else you may be out spending precious stamina to regather the mats), from your online gifts, defeating bosses in the Heroic Realm, defeating the Cretan Labyrinth, killing Cerberus/Baal, completing the Caribbean Pirates, participating in the Guilds Warfare, rewards from the Assistant, Collecting from your Philosopher's Stone, spending gems and/or credits in the fair, buying the Treasure Chest from the Mysterious Chest for 99-100 gems (not recommended because with a bit of patience you can get more bang for your gems by buying them in the fair), and spending gems in the shrine. Credits Credits are used for upgrading your Talents, and buying new heroes in the Heaven Tavern. You obtain credits from your online gifts, defeating bosses in the Heroic Realm, completing the Cretan Labyrinth, Killing cerberus/baal, successfully sailing in the Caribbean pirates, participating in the Guilds Warefare, rewards from the Assistance, killing monsters, spending gems and/or coins in the fair, buying the Credit Chest from the Mysterious Chest for 99-100 gems (not recomended because with a bit of patience you can get more bang for your gems by buying them in the fair), and spending gems in the shrine.